If Only
by PartnersInDenial
Summary: [COMPLETENESS] !YURI! !Makoto.Minako! A night of Makoto and Minako together. [Written by Yuki of AFF.] [No, she doesn't share an account with Kat and Kameko]
1. DONE! STOP VOTING PLEASE!

_**IF ONLY**_

-----

Voting for it....

-----

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

-----

Element: Ok, ok, ok. I know those yuri lovers that came in here was hoping for a yuri story, ne?

Kat: Well.... we need a vote first.

Element: Right. 'Cause, this story wasn't written by KAT or ME! It was written by Kiwi.

Kat: For some odd reason, she has now sparked an interest in yuri stories.

Element: 'Course, we don't like yuri stories. So, Kat and I have decided to ask you wonderful reviewers who wants us to post it up.

Kat: Obviously, you yuri story lovers (NO OFFENSE!) would say yes.

Element: And if you don't like these lesbian stories, could you not say anything?

Kat: Element's gonna get an earful later if Kiwi doesn't receive enough "yes"s.

Element: Please say "yes" out there people.

(Kiwi pops out of nowhere...)

Kiwi: Press the button please?


	2. Chapter 1

_**IF ONLY**_

Chapter 1

-----

Disclaimer: Kiwi, Kat, and I (Element) do not own "Sailor Moon".

-----

Element: Two things.

Kat: Alright. What's the first?

Element: First – _SORRY EAGER READERS!!!_ **MY INTERNET DECIDED TO DIE DOWN ON ME!!!** I meant to put it up a few days ago, but since my DSL modem broke down, I had to wait for a new one. So, here I am putting up the 1st chatper. You must be thinking, "**FINALLY!!!** What took the stupid writer so long?" Well, my second thing is answering that question if you have it in mind...

Kat: _Well????_ What's the second thing????

Element: Well, Kiwi was _stupid_ enough to delete the original on her computer. So, to conclude, I hafta retype everything from what the idiotic Kiwi remembers.

Kat: Haha. You got it tough.

Element: Whatever. -rolls eye-Read and enjoy people.

-----

"So, you wanna race me? I bet I can beat you," Minako teased her best friend wanting someone to race against. They were at Minako's favorite hangout, besides the mall, and Minako didn't have anyone to play video games with.

"You know I suck at games. Besides, I already know I'll lose. The only one who can beat you is Haruka-san." Makoto sat down at one of the booths exhausted from the lack of sleep she got the previous night.

"I bet I could beat her. I've improved you know," Minako stood next to where Makoto was sitting. As she noticed the grin on Makoto's face she felt as if something were wrong. "Why do you look so entertained all of the sudden?"

Makoto just kept grinning when suddenly a very familiar voice spoke up behind Minako. "You really think you can beat me?"

When Minako heard Haruka's voice she practically jumped into Makoto's lap. "Haruka-san. You scared me."

"Well what are you waiting for? You think you can beat me so let's go." Haruka walked off and sat down in one of the seats of the F1 racing game.

Minako could only gulp, knowing full well Haruka would beat her. She slowly walked towards the game and sat down. Once the two began the race, Haruka let Minako take the lead like always. Makoto and Michiru stood behind the two, watching in anticipation. Just as Minako saw the finish line she realized she was still in first place. All of the sudden Haruka flew by her winning the game.

"It's not fair!" Minako slammed her fists against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Makoto said trying to comfort her friend. Minako finally stood up and facing Makoto gave her a very mean look. Makoto took a few steps back, knowing she could very well be in trouble.

"You owe me so big for not telling me Haruka was behind me that whole time."

"I couldn't help it!" Makoto tried to think of ways to defend herself.

"Well now you gotta make it up to me." Minako smiled innocently and sat down at a booth. Haruka and Michiru left saying they were out shopping and decided to stop in and say 'hi' since they saw the two from the window. Makoto after saying farewell to the couple sat down across from Minako at the table.

"So what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

'Well you could ask me out, be my girlfriend, tell me you love me...'

A million ideas ran through Minako's head. She'd known for quite some time how she felt towards her best friend and finally decided that it was time to do something about it. She just hoped Makoto would feel the same. "How about you make me dinner at your place tonight?"

The only thing Makoto could think after hearing that was "oh no." She knew if Minako was at her house she'd most likely spend the night again. **For the third night in a row.** Not that Makoto really minded, but the lack of sleep was starting to get to her. Since she lived by herself she had only one bed, and of course Minako would insist that they share it.

While sharing a bed with Minako is definitely on the top of Makoto's list of enjoyable things, it was hard none the less. As Minako would sleep Makoto would watch her sleeping all night long. Listening to her soft breath, wishing she could hold her and tell her how she truly felt. "Tonight." she told herself. "Tonight I'm going to tell Minako just how I feel about her."

"Dinner sounds good to me. What do you want me to make you?" Makoto asked already getting nervous at her new goal of telling Minako how she felt.

"I don't care, whatever's good for you. You're the cook after all." Minako smiled at Makoto and as she looked into Makoto's eyes she had to look away.

'She can be so intense sometimes. Without even trying her eyes are so intense, and beautiful...'

Minako thought. "What time is it after all?"

"It's almost six. We should probably head back to my place."

"It's six already? Where'd the day go?" Minako asked truly confused as to how it could be six already.

"Well let's see. When you woke up it was almost 12:30 then you made me make you breakfast so by the time we left my house it was around 1:30. Then the trip to the mall where you nearly dislocated my shoulder from pulling on my arm so hard whenever you saw a shirt you like."

"Sorry about that Mako-chan. I'll give you a massage tonight to make it feel better if you like."

'Breathe Makoto, breath' the brown haired girl kept telling herself. 'It was just an offer. Just a massage.'

But still, skin on skin. "Uh, that'd be nice Minako."

"Good. So lets get out of here now and get back to your place."

The two left the arcade and started walking back to Makoto's apartment. As Makoto's apartment building came into view Makoto felt something soft on her hand and looked to see Minako lightly holding on to it. She wasn't completely sure why, but she wasn't about to fight the fact the Minako was holding on to her. Instead she took a chance, and laced her fingers with Minako's. Neither dared to look at the other and just walked to Makoto's knowing full well they had a long night ahead of them.

-----

Element: I kept on getting the names mixed up... xD

Kat: Saaa....

Element: Oh, whatever... –insert angry face here-

Kat: -rolls-eyes-

Element: Ehehe... **R & R** people! -happy-

Kat: Click the button....

P.S. I can't get a nice little happy face (and other faces) up there... WHY?!?!?!


	3. Chapter 2

_**IF ONLY**_

Chapter 2

-----

Disclaimer Note: I don't own Sailor Moon.

-----

Kat: Wow... you take a long time to update.

Element: Sorry! Jeez! Kiwi just took a bit longer to remember Chapter 2.

Kat: -rolls eyes-

Element: Enjoy! (Ow... I hate it when my friends trip on top of me...)

-----

Reaching Makoto's apartment the taller girl sighed, reluctantly releasing her hand from Minako's. She was still unsure of why Minako had taken hold of it in the first place but she was so happy she knew better than to question it. "This is it Makoto," she said softly to herself as she opened her door.

"Nani?" Minako looked at her friend puzzled.

"Nan demo nai!" Makoto turned bright red. "I suppose I was just thinking out loud or something. Gomen ne."

"What were you thinking about?" Minako was curious of her friends strange behavior. She knew she had always affected Makoto but never realized it until the other night.

"Oh it was nothing, really." Makoto tried to reassure her friend.

Minako took hold of Makoto's hand once more and led her into the apartment. Once they stood in Makoto's kitchen Minako leaned in close to Makoto and whispered to her, "you know your cute when your nervous" before walking away to sit on the couch. She made herself at home at Makoto's. After all she practically lived there now.

Makoto was stuck, in the same spot, unable to move for what seemed like hours to her. She was confused by her friend, to say the very least. Makoto knew Minako liked to flirt with her and that it had never meant anything. But now it seemed as if she were trying extra hard, and now Minako added physical contact instead of just words. Glancing down at her hand, the one that held Minako's not so long ago, Makoto convinced herself that there was more to Minako's odd behavior than just friendly flirting. She wanted to believe that maybe, her friend loved her just as much as she loved the blonde. "That has got to be it." Makoto told herself.

"So you gonna stand there and talk to yourself all day or come watch tv with me?" Minako called from her spot on the couch. Yes, Minako finally realized her best friend was in love with her. Although Makoto had perceived her to be asleep the other night she wasn't fully asleep yet, only pretended to be so she could see what Makoto was up to. When she felt Makoto's soft lips on her skin she knew that this was for real. She could stop pretending to flirt with her and actually do it. She could finally be with her friend exactly how she always wanted to be. And tonight would be the night she showed her that love she'd always wanted to.

Makoto stumbled over to the couch and sat down on the end away from Minako. Minako simply whimpered and moved closer to her friend so she could rest her head on Makoto's shoulder. After she got comfortable she placed her hand on Makoto's leg and began to idly trace patterns on her leg while she watched the TV. Simply put, Makoto was in heaven but was too confused to enjoy it.

Never had she been given the chance to be so close to Minako. That is, other than when Minako was asleep. Now Minako was practically throwing herself at Makoto and Makoto had no clue why. She closed her eyes and took in the sweet smell of Minako's hair and got lost in the feel of Minako's body next to hers, the soft warm body that she adored so much. Makoto was desperate for answers to the questions she didn't dare ask.

"Ano... Minako?" Makoto's voice came out so soft and quiet it surprised even her.

"Is something wrong Makoto?" Minako asked never taking her eyes off the TV. Makoto started to laugh as she realized what she was about to ask and Minako looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Well I just realized I was about to ask your permission to get up and go get a drink of water," Makoto told her.

"Why would you need my permission?" Minako laughed. "This is your apartment after all."

"I know, I realize that now silly...I just didn't want you to have to lose your head rest when I got up." Makoto kept laughing, unsure of why.

"Are you sure your okay Mako-chan? You've been jumpy all day and now your laughing like a five year old." Minako tried to look serious but seeing her friend so goofy was rare and she enjoyed it.

"Mmm... I'm fine, just need something to drink. Want anything?"

"Just you." Minako said being completely serious. Makoto almost fell over unable to concentrate on standing. She looked confused, which she was so Minako tried to help her out a bit. "Just get a drink then come back to your room. I'll give you your massage I owe you then after that I'll explain everything to you.

Makoto gave her a funny look but did as she said and headed to the kitchen. She reached for the largest glass she could find and filled it up with cold water. She wanted to know what was going on with Minako so bad. Why was she all over her? "Oh God, what if she's going to tell me she loves me tonight? No, wait don't get your hopes up Makoto. There's no way you could get that lucky. What if it's something bad?"

"Talking to yourself again I see." Minako made her presence in the kitchen known. Makoto almost dropped her glass on the floor.

"I... Well... uhh.."

"Don't worry, I didn't hear much. I was just wondering where the lotion went." Minako told Makoto. "You really do need a massage babe. Your muscles must be as tense as you are today."

"Yeah well it's been a long day for me Minako. Anyways, I'll show you where it is." Makoto led Minako out of the kitchen. Right now she didn't know what to think so she decided it would be better to just stop thinking all together.

After the lotion was gotten Makoto was shooed into her bedroom and instructed to lay down on her bed. "You need to take your shirt and stuff off so I can do this you know," Minako told her.

Makoto knew Minako had seen her nude a million times before but now something felt weird about it. Minako could tell Makoto was feeling uncomfortable so she turned around while Makoto took off her shirt. Once she laid back down Minako turned back around and positioned herself so she was straddling Makoto's thighs sat on her knees. She placed a bit of the lotion on Makoto's back and began to spread it over her soft skin.

Minako felt as if she would burst from the contact and could tell Makoto was enjoying it just as much as her. Makoto was fully relaxed and no more than ten minutes into the massage Makoto was fast asleep. Minako continued to work out all the knots in her muscles before finally stopping. She leaned forward and placed a few kisses on Makoto's back and one on her forehead.

She climbed out of the bed and, taking one last look at her friend to make sure she was asleep, she turned out the light. Once Makoto woke up she would be sure to tell her just how she felt and show her love to the sleeping senshi. "If only I'd known earlier Makoto," she thought. "Now I'll show you just how much I love you, and always have." Minako left the bedroom and began to prepare for the night ahead of her, the one that she'd remember for the rest of her life.

-----

Element: Again, I say this - I'm just putting this up for a friend.

Kat: Sleepy.......

Element: Hey! You're father coming to pick you up in 10 minutes. Don't be sleeping already! -.-

Kat: -in a drowsy voice- **R & R** peepz...

P.S. Does anybody know why I can't put those asteriks or those pointy arrows. (Like the one on top of number 6.)


	4. Chapter 3

_**IF ONLY**_

Chapter 3

-----

Disclaimer: Yuki, Kioko, and I (Kameko) do not own "Sailor Moon". Oh, as for the song, I have **no idea** who it belongs to, but Kioko and I don't own it. oO

-----

I'm going to reply to some reviewers:

**Knightsky4:** Hmm… Good point.

**Lisa:** I agree. If you don't like, don't review. Yeesh. … Do you like yuri? XD

**SailorSenshiForever:** Wait. If you're a guy, how come your penname sounds… 'girl-like'? (NO OFFENSE)

**LightningStrikes **and **Hobbes the Cat:** It was written by Yuki of AnimeFanFiction, also referred to as 'Kiwi' most of the time back where I am.

**Freaky-icefairy:** Wow. You make a good statement. But I, Kameko, am not very familiar with yuri too well, so don't come to me for those stories. Yuki is writing this. Hope you found this good. Bleh. XP

-----

Hey people! Kameko talking here! Kioko is at her house, and I'm stuck at home with a nagging dad who wants me to get off the computer with a lagging computer. –pants- Long sentence. XD –coughs-  
Anyways, after getting my lazy ass off and reading the reviews, here's the last and final chapter of If Only by Yuki of _AFF_. Enjoy people! –saunters off-

-----

"Stand back," a stange man called out to Makoto. The tall girl complied, not wanting to risk Minako getting hurt. The stranger had broken into Makoto's apartment and was holding a knife to Minako's throat.

"Please, whatever you want. Just don't hurt her. If your going to hurt someone, hurt me. Please," Makoto begged the man as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why would you rather have me hurt you than her? Is she really that important to you?" The man tightend his grip on Minako and pushed the knife harder against her skin, just barely cutting it.

When Makoto saw the blood dripping from Minako's neck she dropped to her knees while her tears flowed freely down her red cheeks. "Please, don't. Kill me but don't touch her."

"Makoto, no." Minako whispered. She had never been so scared in all her life. Fighting as Sailor Venus was one thing but in this situation she was completly powerless. She had no choice but to stand there, and hope that nothing bad would happen to her, or her best friend. "Look, if your going to kill me do it, but if you touch her I will kill you." Minako barked at the man knowing it was foolish since he was the one in control, and the knife was pressed tight to her throat.

"Minako, you don't know what your saying. If anything happened to you I'd never be able to live. Just leave her alone," Makoto said looking at the man.

"And I couldn't live this life if anything were to happen to you Mako-chan. I'm too in love with you." Minako said as the knife cut her even more.

"Aren't you two forgetting something? I'm in charge here," the man shouted. "Now cut the mushy crap out before I kill both of you."

-------

Just then the sound of the doorbell woke Makoto from her nightmare. She noticed she was out of breath and her face was wet from the tears she cried in her sleep. She looked around her dark room trying to remember what she was doing sleeping, and why her doorbell was ringing. When she recalled her day with Minako she smiled and figured she must have fallen asleep while Minako was giving her a massage.

After she finished cursing herself for falling asleep while she was getting such great treatment from Minako she thought more about her nightmare and how Minako told her she loved her in it. "Baka, it was just a dream. She's not really in love with you." Makoto told herself as she got out of her bed and went to find her friend.

As she stepped out of her room she noticed that her apartment was completly dark, not counting several candles that were lit throughout it, and the kitchen light that was on. She figured Minako must be in there so headed there immediatly still wanting to be reassured that her friend was okay and her dream was indeed a dream.

She saw Minako standing next to the counter putting away dishes while humming to herself. "She looks just like an angel," Makoto thought to herself as she silently watched her friend. It took all her strength to keep herself from running to Minako and just taking her in her arms and confessing her love. Minako finally turned around noticing her and jumped slightly from being suprised.

"How long have you been standing there?" Minako asked smiling at her friend while she moved closer to her. Makoto didn't say anything for a minute and Minako noticed that her eyes were all puffy and could see the streaks from the tears left on her face. "Mako-chan? Are you okay?"

"Un. I just had a bad dream is all and it kinda freaked me out." Makoto tried to reassure her friend.

"What was it about?" Minako took hold of Makoto's hand and looked at her sadly not liking the thought of Makoto ever being upset about anything.

"I'd rather not say." Makoto looked away from the blonde.

"Please tell me Mako-chan. If it upset you so much then maybe we should talk about it."

"Well I'll tell you about it, but only if you tell me what's up with all these candles and such first." Makoto smiled down at Minako noticing for the first time that Minako was holding her hand.

"Well I wanted you to wake up and have a nice dinner. I tried to cook but well uhh.." Minako giggled a little to herself recalling what a disaster that turned out to be and how thankful she was that she managed to get the kitchen clean before Makoto woke up.

"But what?" Makoto's eyes narrowed in question.

"Well lets just say that didn't turn out to well. But I ordered pizza to make up for it." Minako said cheerfully. "Hey we should eat before it gets cold too," she added.

"That still doesn't explain the candles Minako-chan." Makoto said as she helped herself to some pizza.

After a moment of hesitation Minako decided to answer the question truthfully. "Well it has to do with the dinner thing. I wanted it to be...romantic." Makoto felt herself choke on the pizza when Minako said that. Minako could only laugh as Makoto's face turned red. Before Makoto could question her more about it Minako changed the subject not wanting to give to much away just yet.

-----

When dinner was finished and the two girls cleaned up a little bit they sat down in the living room and Minako felt it was time to get Makoto to tell her about this dream she had. "Come on Mako-chan. You've never kept anything from me before so why start now?"

Makoto was scared of telling Minako about her dream. She knew if she were to tell her Minako would finally know for sure of her feelings and Makoto wasn't sure how Minako would take the news. Sure some odd things had happened earlier that day, but she thought it was just Minako being her bubbly flirtatious self as always. She looked at Minako and saw her friend giving her puppy dog eyes and she caved.

"All right, I'll tell you everything. Just, promise me you'll listen to everything I say before you say anything back okay?" Minako nodded in agreement and moved closer to Makoto and took hold of her hand once again. She could feel Makoto's hand temble and when she looked at her friend she noticed that Makoto looked completly scared. In her heart Minako hoped that whatever this was about, it would involve Makoto telling her that she was in love with her.

Makoto began to recal her dream telling Minako about how some man broke into her apartment and threatened to kill her friend. Minako felt her heart break as she saw tears coming to Makoto's eyes again. "It was so real Minako. I was so scared something would happen to you. I begged him over and over not to hurt you because I...I could never live this life without you." Makoto couldn't look at Minako anymore scared of continuing but knowing that she had come to far to turn back on telling Minako how in love with her she was.

"I saw him cut your throat Minako and I wanted to kill him. I told him he couldn't hurt you, because I'm in love with you. But I was helpless. Then you," Makoto smiled a bit as she remembered what Minako said in the dream. "You had to go and be stupid and tell him if he were going to kill someone to kill you, and leave me alone because, well you told him you were in love with me. I just was so scared I'd loose you and I've already lost two people I love. I can't lose you..."

"Baka," Minako said smiling at Makoto. She reached up to wipe the tears from Makoto's face and got Makoto to look into her eyes. "Mako-chan. I'm sorry that dream hurt you so much. But it was a dream, and I promise you now, that I will never in this life or the next leave you. I will spend everyday on this earth protecting you and loving you. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was to scared. But now you know, I'm completly in love with you."

Makoto's tears began to fall again but this time they weren't sad tears. "Hontou?" She asked half scared this was another dream and she'd wake up crushed.

"I swear to you Mako-chan. I love you." Minako moved so she was now sitting on Makoto's lap, and staddling her waist. The two girls looked at each other and Makoto wrapped her arms around Minako. Minako, who was now at eye level with the taller girl brushed her hand across Makoto's cheek and leaned forward to kiss her love. For what seemed like hours the two stayed just like that, holding each other tightly. They didn't care if the world around them were to fall apart. As long as they were together they knew that they could get through anything.

"If only this night never had to end," Makoto whispered. She looked at Minako and smiled thankfully.

"It doesn't matter anymore Makoto. Because from here on out, the nights will only get better than each previous one. Now we can be together, just like we were meant to be." Minako got up and motioned for Makoto to get up as well.

Makoto looked at her slightly confused but she stood up next to Minako. Minako quickly went to Makoto's radio and turned on the CD that was in it. Finding the track that she was looking for she turned the volume up and walked back over to Makoto. "I heard this song and it made me think of you." Minako began speaking the words of the song to Makoto.

_I do swear, that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything,  
And I will always care  
Through weakness and strength  
Happiness and sorrow  
For better or worse  
I will love you, with every beat of my heart._

The song began and the two girls found themselves dancing to the music. They were completly lost in each others eyes as they slowly moved across the floor singing the song to one another. The song finally ended and they almost forgot to stop dancing. Minako reluctantly got out of Makoto's embrace and went to blow out the various candles around the apartment. When she was done it was completly dark except for the moonlight shining in through the windows.

"You know everything in that song Mako-chan. I've always wanted to tell you that. From this moment on, I'll love you for the rest of eternity." Minako looked at Makoto and smiled at her. "Kami-sama. You look so beautiful in the moonlight."

"As do you my love," Makoto said as she happily wrapped her arms around Minako again.

"Come on, let's go to bed. I think we're both exhausted now and I'm looking forward to the morning."

"Why's that?" Makoto asked as they headed towards her bedroom.

"Because ever since I met you I've dreamt of waking up in your arms." Minako sighed contently as the two crawled into bed. "Your the one who's making all my dreams come true Mako-chan. I never thought my life could get so perfect."

"And I never thought I'd find someone who loved me. Especially not you, the one person that I'm in love with. I always thought it was impossible for me to be happy but you've proven me wrong." Makoto wrapped her arms around Minako and held her close. "I feel like tonight's the first night my life's really started since my parents died. Thank you Minako."

Minako yawned happily and kissed Makoto. "Anything to make you happy my love." And with that all conversation ceased and the two let themselves fall asleep in the comfort of each others arms.

-----

Heey! I'm baa-aack from reading some _Harry Potter_ fanfiction! And from talking to dear Laurels. Ahaha. Anyways, enjoy? Heh. **Review please**. Greatly appreciate it. –insert domo-

-----

To those who reviewed, thank you. I would give you pocky, but then again, this is the internet. Heh.

**Knightsky4**

**SailorSenshiForever**

**Whiro**

**Freaky-icefairy**

**And others I don't remember. D: Sorry.**

-----

-Kameko


End file.
